Cleaning machines, which may also be referred to as cleaning robots, deal primarily with domestic cleaning, washing and other work, e.g., cleaning the floor, wall surfaces, glass, furniture and the like. Some cleaning machines have special usages, for example, cleaning machines specified for glass cleaning, cleaning machines specified for floor sweeping, etc. However, the existing cleaning machines have relatively poor cleaning effects, e.g., being likely to leave stains or marks on the cleaned surfaces, leaving out some areas during the cleaning process, etc., which result in poor user experience.
No effective solution has been proposed for the problem that the existing cleaning machines have relatively poor cleaning effects.